Eevee
Eevee is a -type Pokémon. It evolves into one of nine different Pokémon through various methods: *Vaporeon when exposed to a Water Stone. *Jolteon when exposed to a Thunder Stone. *Flareon when exposed to a Fire Stone. *Espeon when leveled up with high friendship during the daytime. *Umbreon when leveled up with high friendship during the nighttime. *Leafeon when leveled up while holding a Moss Shard. *Glaceon when leveled up while holding an Ice Shard. *Sylveon when leveled up while holding a Pretty Ribbon. *Nucleon when leveling up to level 20 with a -type Pokémon in the player's party. Pokédex entry Biology 'Physiology' Eevee is a small, fennec fox-like creature with bushy, brown fur. Its muzzle is very cat-like, with a small, black, triangular nose. It has a fluffy cream-colored mane around its neck and a short, bushy, fox-like tail with a cream tip. Eevee has round, deep-brown eyes, long, rabbit-like ears, and pink paw pads on its little feet. Its paws are small with three toes and no visible claws. Eevee, as well as its evolutions, possesses traits from different animals. Eevee shares most traits with the fennec fox. However, it also shares traits with dogs, cats and rabbits. Eevee is said to have an irregularly-shaped genetic structure, enabling it to evolve into multiple Pokémon. 'Special abilities' 'Behavior' 'Habitat' Game locations Held items Base stats Type effectiveness Moves By leveling up By TM/HM By tutoring 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} By breeding |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Detect|Fighting|Status|—|—|5}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|Varies|100|15}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|Varies|100|15}} |Stored Power|Psychic|Special|20|100|10|}} |Synchronoise|Psychic|Special|120|100|15|''}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} Evolution | no2-1 = 111 | name2-1 = Vaporeon | image2-1 = 130.png | type1-2-1 = Water | evo1-2 = | no2-2 = 112 | name2-2 = Jolteon | image2-2 = 131.png | type1-2-2 = Electric | evo1-3 = | no2-3 = 113 | name2-3 = Flareon | image2-3 = 132.png | type1-2-3 = Fire | evo1-4 = + | no2-4 = 114 | name2-4 = Espeon | image2-4 = 133.png | type1-2-4 = Psychic | evo1-5 = + | no2-5 = 115 | name2-5 = Umbreon | image2-5 = 134.png | type1-2-5 = Dark | evo1-6 = | no2-6 = 116 | name2-6 = Leafeon | image2-6 = 135.png | type1-2-6 = Grass | evo1-7 = | no2-7 = 117 | name2-7 = Glaceon | image2-7 = 136.png | type1-2-7 = Ice | evo1-8 = | no2-8 = 118 | name2-8 = Sylveon | image2-8 = 137.png | type1-2-8 = Fairy | evo1-9 = + | no2-9 = 119 | name2-9 = Nucleon | image2-9 = 138.png | type1-2-9= Nuclear }} Sprites Egg Sprite Trivia *A shiny Eevee was obtainable in Beta 4.0 as a New Year reward. *The only two offensive moves Eevee can learn by TM (Shadow Ball and Dig) are types that Eevee cannot evolve into, meaning none of its evolutions can receive STAB from them. *Evolving into Nucleon will override all of Eevee's other level up-based evolutions, meaning that you must remove any Nuclear Pokémon in your team before you can evolve into Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon, Leafeon, or Sylveon. Alternatively, you can evolve into those Pokémon before level 20. Design Origin Eevee shares characteristics with foxes (especially the fennec fox), dogs, and cats. Name Origin Eevee comes from E V, the first two letters in the word evolution. 129.gif|Eevee Animated Category:Pokémon Obtainable Through Mystery Gift Category:Canonical Pokémon Category:Pokémon with branched evolutions Category:Pokémon with an animated sprite